<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the morning watch a new day rise by scatteringmyashes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363398">in the morning watch a new day rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes'>scatteringmyashes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>feels like summer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Dedue Molinaro, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri left home when he was fourteen. He took fifty bucks, a granola bar, and the largest knife from the drawer. </p>
<p>Glenn found him hiding from the Minotaur outside Philadelphia. He brought company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Glenn Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>feels like summer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the morning watch a new day rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags.</p>
<p>Please read the tags.</p>
<p>Please. Read. The. Tags.</p>
<p>Cheers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dimitri was born, the sky was dark. At the moment he took his first breath, lightning struck a tree outside the hospital. Thunder cracked the heavens. Rain poured down in waves. His first cry was swallowed up as the power went out, then flickered back on. </p>
<p>"Who are we listing as the father?" A nurse asked his mother. She hesitated. "We can leave it unknown," the nurse quickly added. </p>
<p>"I think… that would be for the best," his mother replied. When she was alone, she looked down at her sleeping son. "My little Dimitri… I know you will make me proud." </p>
<p>The rain continued to pour. </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>Dimitri left home when he was fourteen. He took fifty bucks, a granola bar, and the largest knife from the drawer. His mother didn’t notice until two days later. By that point, he was long gone. </p>
<p>He didn’t leave a note. </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>Dimitri wanted to cry. He was hungry, lost, and didn't have anything except for the clothes on his back and the knife that he clutched with weak hands. He could barely see past the flickering street lamps — what city was this again? He didn't remember. </p>
<p>He wasn't alone. </p>
<p>The monster stomped down the street and Dimitri huddled deeper into the alley. He was too scared of making noise to move — even his limbs were frozen in place. His stomach ached. </p>
<p>He had gotten off the bus somewhere in New Jersey, suspecting that the kind woman who gave him a sandwich wasn't human. Just like the mailman who had claws or the time his math teacher had tried strangling him with a whip — he always saw people who weren't <i>people</i>. Literally. </p>
<p>This monster, though, didn't even try to pretend to be human. It had big, meaty hands and smelled like rank beef — fitting, since it was a Minotaur. Dimitri had watched <i>Clash of the Titans</i> — no, his mother hadn't given him permission, but what she didn't know didn't hurt her — and knew all about Greek mythology. </p>
<p>It was why he was sure he was absolutely insane. </p>
<p>There was no other reason he'd see the Minotaur walking down the street, trying to find him. His knife didn't hurt it. He couldn't run fast enough. He'd gotten lucky jumping behind a random truck that had barrelled down the street, but the person didn't stop to see what was going on. Dimitri knew by now that no one helped. They couldn't see what he could see. </p>
<p>His ears strained to pick up anything that could be a monster. When Dimitri didn't hear anything, he snuck from his hiding place deeper into the alley. He didn't know if it was a dead end, didn't know if it would be safer to stay put, but he felt like he was going to crawl out of his own skin if he didn't move. </p>
<p>Nothing happened. Nothing came at him. The knife remained in his hands, his only remaining weapon between him and anything that would hurt him. He tried to look everywhere at once to the point where his head was spinning. He swallowed down bile — there wasn't enough in his stomach for him to throw up. </p>
<p>In the end, it was his own paranoia that betrayed him. </p>
<p>Dimitri heard a can hit a wall. Maybe it was a raccoon or a squirrel, maybe it was a homeless person, but he froze on instinct right in the middle of the alley as he tried to figure out what that was. That was all it took, just a moment when he wasn't paying enough attention, for the Minotaur to come around a corner and see him. </p>
<p>It bellowed, the cry echoing in the small space. Dimitri stared at the monster, all ten feet of muscle and fur. It only had on a pair of white underwear, which would have been funny in any other circumstance. He held his knife up, though he wasn't sure what it would do. He had stabbed it before, threw things at it, tried anything he could to kill it, Nothing worked. But he had to try. He wasn't by a bolt hole, there wasn't anyone coming to help, and he wasn't going to die on his back. </p>
<p>"Come kill me!" Dimitri screamed. "Do it! I'm taking you down with me!" He hoped he sounded brave. He felt like he was going to be sick. </p>
<p>The Minotaur scraped its hooves on the ground, lowered its horns, and charged. Dimitri held the knife out, knew he should run or jump out of the way or <i>anything</i> else, but he couldn’t do it. Everything felt like it was slowing down. He could see the Minotaur’s nostrils flare. </p>
<p>“Move, kid!” Someone shouted. </p>
<p>A dark blur tackled Dimitri, knocking him off his feet. He was thrown into a wall, breath knocked from his lungs. Dimitri saw a blur of gold, heard a bellow and the sound of something cutting through the air. He blinked, barely comprehending what he was seeing. A teenager with jeans and a leather jacket waved around a sword, which was now dripping with blood. The Minotaur’s blood was thick like pudding, not at all resembling human blood except in hue. </p>
<p>Dimitri met the stranger’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Run,” the guy said. </p>
<p>The Minotaur touched its side. Its hand came away covered in red. It glared at the stranger, personally offended by being stabbed by a sword. Dimitri didn’t want to run, but he didn’t know what he could do, so he booked it. </p>
<p>He left the alley. Two kids about his age were standing there awkwardly. There was a girl with brown hair in pigtails and someone of indeterminate gender wearing a pair of hiking boots that were covered in mud even though they were in the middle of the city. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Dimitri asked, his knife still clutched in grubby hands. The girl stared at him. She looked at him like he needed a shower which, fair. He probably did. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>There was another bellow and then a thud. Dimitri turned around to see the older teenager walk out of the alley, flicking his sword to get the blood off. It glowed gold, brighter even than the street lights. The guy grinned at Dimitri.</p>
<p>“I’m Glenn Fraldarius, son of Ares. I’m a half-blood, just like you and the other two. I’m taking you somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>Dimitri could have said any number of things — and he was known for doing just that, running his mouth off until the teacher put him in a corner or ordered him to the principal's — but words came out before he could control them.</p>
<p>“Nowhere is safe,” he told Glenn.</p>
<p>“That’s what I told him,” the brunette chimed in. She crossed her arms, a scowl slashed across her face. “But he keeps talking about a summer camp.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Camp Half-Blood. It’s the only place people like us can live.” Glenn glanced around. His sword was still up. “Look, kid, we can’t really sit out in the open. Beefcakes wasn’t the only thing I could sense. You coming with us or what?” Glenn held out a hand. Dimitri frowned. </p>
<p>“How can I trust you?” Dimitri asked. </p>
<p>“It’s either trusting me or going by yourself. I don’t want you to die, but I’ve got my orders. I’m getting Edelgard back to camp with or without you.” Glenn’s eyes flickered from Dimitri to the two other kids. Something in Dimitri’s gut told him that Glenn was lying. Dimitri just wasn’t sure if it was about keeping them safe or letting him walk off by himself.</p>
<p>He decided not to test it.</p>
<p>“Do I get a sword?” Dimitri asked as he shook Glenn’s hand. Glenn laughed. It was probably supposed to relax him, but Dimitri couldn’t get himself to put his knife down. </p>
<p>“Once we get to camp, I will make sure you get a sword.” Glenn held up his sword. It seemed perfectly clean, even though only a moment ago it was covered in Minotaur guts. “I thank Ares for success in battle.” He placed the sword in a sheath that hung from his belt. It occurred to Dimitri, slowly, that he was pretty sure Glenn hadn't been speaking English. </p>
<p>Glenn grinned at the three kids who looked up at him — though the one who hadn’t spoken yet was almost just as tall. He didn't look at all like someone who had just picked a fight with a monster. Dimitri wondered why he was out here, who the other kids were. What was a half-blood and why did Glenn think Dimitri was one? </p>
<p>"What's your name?" Glenn asked. </p>
<p>"Dimitri. I'm a guy." He waited for Glenn to say something — whether it was Dimitri's high voice, something about his face, or the fact that he was a short guy, usually people clocked him immediately. </p>
<p>Glenn just nodded. “All right, Dimitri. Let’s find a place to sleep.”</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>Over the next few days, Dimitri quickly learnt a few things about his new travelling companions. Edelgard was from Virginia. She was running away from a foster home, the fourteenth one in fourteen years, and had no idea who her mother or father were. For as long as she could remember, she was shuffled around placements and constantly coming at odds with monsters.</p>
<p>“I killed one,” she said with pride shining in her eyes. “It had long claws and it hissed like a snake, but I grabbed my foster sister’s taser and shocked it to death.”</p>
<p>“Whoa.” Dimitri, for once, found himself smiling at her story. “I haven’t killed any, but they haven’t killed me yet.” </p>
<p>“When we get to camp, I’ll teach all three of you all the ways to kill monsters. Swords, spears, axes — I’m pretty good with knives too.” Glenn pulled open his jacket to show off the dagger strapped to the inside. "Camp's got it all. You should see the Hephaestus kids. They can make a double-bladed war axe out of some old cans and a prayer." </p>
<p>“If the monsters are real, then are the good ones real too?” Dedue asked. He was the other demigod, a bit older than Dimitri or Edelgard but not as old as Glenn.</p>
<p>Dimitri liked Dedue. He was a lot like Dimitri and nothing like him at the same time. They both had quickly found out that neither liked their body all too much, though Dedue’s feelings seemed closer to apathy than Dimitri’s own emotions. Dedue was also very curious, asking questions Dimitri hadn’t even thought of, but Dedue was much quieter and cautious. He didn’t run headfirst into conversations like Dimitri, but he didn’t seem to mind Dimitri’s chatter either. </p>
<p>It was nice.</p>
<p>“I guess?” Glenn shrugged. He started untying and retying his hair tie. He usually kept his hair in a bun, but his bangs covered part of his eyes as they refused to stay behind one ear. “There’s naiads in the lake — water spirits. And the dryads in the trees. Oh, satyrs are cool, but don't let them get into your room alone."</p>
<p>"Are they messy?" Dimitri didn't exactly know what a satyr was except for vague thoughts about goats, and he knew that goats were supposed to be messy. </p>
<p>Glenn chuckled. "Some of them, but really they're all just constantly hungry. You'll leave them alone for five seconds and come back missing half your bedsheets and with a chunk taken out of your favorite pair of pants." He sounded like he spoke from experience. </p>
<p>"How long have you been at camp?" Edelgard asked as she looked out the window of the hotel room — Glenn had snuck them all into a Motel 6, since apparently the smell of mortals was so strong that they'd be able to sleep overnight in a real bed — but she kept glancing back at Glenn. Dimitri understood the sentiment. It was hard to believe everything he was saying. If it weren't for the monsters…</p>
<p>Glenn counted in his head. "I started going when I was twelve, so almost seven years ago." He grinned. Dimitri was starting to tell the difference between the smiles. This one was genuine. "My little s— brother is going to start this summer. You'll get to meet him. His name is Felix." </p>
<p>"You have a brother?" Dedue leaned forward. He was sitting on the bed squeezed on the end. Dimitri was sandwiched between him and Edelgard. </p>
<p>Glenn had set up a bedroll on the floor. It wasn't lost to Dimitri that Glenn put himself between the door and the bed. He didn't mention it. If the others noticed, they kept quiet as well. </p>
<p>"I do!" Glenn laughed. "It's really rare that the gods have a kid with the same person twice, but my dad — he's gay — had a kid with my godly dad twice. Felix is younger than me. Actually, he's probably your age." </p>
<p>"Your father is Ares?" Edelgard didn't ask the question, but there was certainly one present from her tone of voice and the way she raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Glenn nodded. He patted the pommel of his sword. Even when sheathed, it still seemed to glow like neon was imbued in the metal. Dimitri had tried to grab it once, when he thought Glenn was asleep. Glenn had not been asleep — or maybe he was a light sleeper — and he had warned Dimitri that if he ever tried again then Glenn wasn't responsible for what would happen. </p>
<p>All Dimitri knew was that even getting close to the sword made him angry, made him want to go back home and pick a fight with all of his bullies or get into another screaming match with his mom. He didn't know if he was just weak or if Glenn was immune to it. It didn't seem like something Glenn wanted to talk about. </p>
<p>It also made the world slow down a little bit, made everything go into sharp focus in a way that the meds that the doctors kept recommending never did. Dimitri liked that. </p>
<p>"The god of war, yeah. I know, it's odd that he'd be so… romantic. But he's got his soft side." Glenn shrugged. "My human dad, Rodrigue, puts on a tough guy facade but he's not too bad."</p>
<p>"You live with your dad?" Edelgard sounded like this, of all things, was the hardest for her to understand. </p>
<p>Glenn hesitated. His face flashed through six different emotions all at once. "Kind of. It… got dangerous. Between me and my s— brother, there was a lot of… presence." </p>
<p>"Which draws monsters," Dedue said. Glenn nodded. "When did you leave?" </p>
<p>"When I started camp, I was a full-timer. I went back a few times, but it’s dangerous. The last time, I sort of got our house burnt down. I… haven't spoken face-to-face with my family since then." Glenn smiled, but it wasn't reaching the rest of his face. "But we write letters and Iris Message."</p>
<p>"Why don't you call them?" Dimitri asked. </p>
<p>"You mean Instant Message?" Edelgard added. </p>
<p>Glenn chuckled. "No, Iris Message. I'll show you three soon. I should check in with Byleth anyways. And demigods can't use cell phones. You might as well send up a flare for every monster in a fifty mile radius."</p>
<p>"Oh." Dimitri frowned. He hadn't really considered that he might want to call his mom, but it did feel weird that he couldn't do that. He wondered if she was worried. He wished that he had left her a letter, a statement — something to tell her why he had left. </p>
<p>It didn't really matter, he guessed. </p>
<p>"You won't miss it, trust me. If you become full timers — that's when you don't leave camp even during the rest of the year — then it can slow down, but there's still a lot of us. Felix is going to be a full timer too. He’s a bit… rough but he’s a good kid." Glenn adopted a bit of a distant expression, the kind that adults got when they were thinking about something important like their car or what they were going to eat for dinner. Dimitri wondered what it was like, having a sibling. </p>
<p>A moment passed, and then—</p>
<p>"When will we know who our parents are?" Edelgard whispered, eyes wide as saucers. Glenn let out a nervous laugh. He pointed at Dedue.</p>
<p>"Well, you said it's your mom, right?" </p>
<p>Dedue nodded. </p>
<p>"So that narrows it down. And based on what you're good at, you usually can get a pretty good guess. Are any of you any good at stealing? Archery? Creating shit?" Glenn didn't seem surprised when all he got were blank stares. He shrugged. "It's all guesswork until you get claimed."</p>
<p>"When does that happen?" Dimitri wondered. </p>
<p>"It depends. Sometimes your godly parent already knows you exist — like if they're your mom or if they've kept an eye on you — and they claim you quickly. Sometimes they wait for you to make them proud." </p>
<p>"How did you get claimed?" Dimitri realized, a moment later, that it might be rude of him to ask, like asking someone how they got a weird scar. Thankfully, Glenn seemed to find it funny. </p>
<p>"I'm a bit unique, I'm afraid. My mortal father knew who my godly parent was and told me the truth when I turned twelve."</p>
<p>"That's when you started camp," Edelgard recalled. "So the gods don't always tell their partners who they are?"</p>
<p>"It depends. I don't know enough about all the gods to know that," Glenn admitted. Dimitri fidgeted with the bedsheet. He didn't know who his father could possibly be. Was there a god of anxiety and messing up? "Don't worry too much about it. You'll find out and then you'll be stuck with a bunch of annoying siblings and wish that you were unclaimed." Glenn sounded so hopeful and positive that Dimitri knew he was lying. </p>
<p>"Can you be the child of anybody?" Edelgard asked, leaning forward. "I want to be the daughter of Hera. She's the queen, right? So then I'd be the daughter of the queen."</p>
<p>"Well, some of the gods don't really have kids. Artemis, and Hestia are both virgin goddesses, so no mortal lovers. Hera is the goddess of marriage, so no cheating on Zeus. And some gods just don't, uh, get around as much." Glenn cleared his throat. He looked at the door, then back at the trio. "You'll see when we get to camp."</p>
<p>If he intended on dissuading the three, it wasn't very successful. Edelgard continued to propose gods and goddesses. Dimitri didn't even know half of the ones that she was mentioning. Glenn didn't shoot any of them down entirely, but he didn't encourage her either. Dedue had a few questions, but for the most part he was quiet too.</p>
<p>Dimitri found himself thinking about his mother. Who could have been attracted to her? She… she wasn't mean, she was just forgetful. Like forgetting to pay the bills or make lunch on time. Dimitri didn't think that she could remember to court a god, let alone end up having a child with one, but maybe he was wrong. Or maybe a god had taken pity on her and then left her a problem child with expensive medications and learning disabilities. </p>
<p>Forget the god of anxiety, was there a god of bad luck? That seemed more like Dimitri's experience. </p>
<p>Dedue yawned. Glenn checked his watch. It was a bit big and looked old, like something Dimitri would see in a movie. </p>
<p>"Shit, it's late. You guys get some sleep. I'm gonna steal breakfast for us." Glenn wasn't joking. Dimitri knew he should argue against Glenn stealing, but yesterday Glenn had stolen a whole packet of Twinkies and a twelve pack of soda, and Dimitri was only human.</p>
<p>Or, well. Half-human. </p>
<p>"Good night," Dedue said. </p>
<p>"Night," Edelgard echoed. She turned so her back was facing the others, head buried in her pillow. </p>
<p>Dimitri stayed quiet, not sure what he could say. His head spun of thoughts of a magical summer camp, somewhere warm and pleasant and safe. It sounded impossible, but so did everything else about this situation. If Glenn could swing a golden sword and talk about the Greek gods like they were real, then maybe Camp Half-Blood could be too.</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>"I need you three to do exactly what I say," Glenn murmured as they all sat in the back of a city bus. He wasn't looking at them, but rather at a huge guy who had just gotten on. Dimitri had seen big people before, but this guy was easily close to seven feet tall and looked like he ordered the entire menu at McDonald's for breakfast. </p>
<p>Importantly, Dimitri saw that he only had one eye. From the way Edelgard froze next to him, she saw it too. Dedue took Dimitri's hand and squeezed it. Surprisingly, Dimitri found his breathing evening out. </p>
<p>"We can't fight with all these people," Dimitri murmured. "They'll see."</p>
<p>Indeed, it wasn't a super crowded bus, but it was still being used. There was an old woman with her groceries and a group of teenagers on their way to the mall, plus the bus driver. Surely one of them would notice if Glenn started swinging around a sword? </p>
<p>"No, the Mist will probably cover their eyes. We can't rely on them to intervene." Glenn took a deep breath. "The next stop, you three get out. Find a Starbucks or some other place you can sit at for a bit. I'll kill it and find you later." </p>
<p>"I'm not leaving you," Dimitri found himself saying. </p>
<p>"You can't help me."</p>
<p>"But we can't fight anything without you," Edelgard protested. </p>
<p>Glenn didn't take his eyes off the monster as he reached into his jacket and drew his dagger. He had finally convinced Dimitri to get rid of his knife, which made sense. It didn't do anything against the monster. Still, it had made him feel better and now he felt even more vulnerable.  </p>
<p>"Take this. Get ready to run." Glenn gave it to Edelgard before he stood up and then headed towards the front of the bus.</p>
<p>Edelgard stared at the bronze dagger before looking at Dimitri. "We need to go."</p>
<p>"I don't want to leave him," Dimitri protested. </p>
<p>"He'll be fine. What are we supposed to do against that thing anyways?" Edelgard grabbed Dimitri's other hand. A sharp shock shot up Dimitri's spine, but he didn't feel the pain, just its presence. He still winced. "Sorry," Edelgard said, not sounding very sorry. </p>
<p>Dedue also stood, though he said nothing. Out-voted, Dimitri followed Edelgard to the bus's side exit. Glenn was at the front of the bus, chatting with the old woman and agreeing that young men these days had no manners, none at all— </p>
<p>The bus stopped, the back door flying open. Glenn drew his sword as the monster stood, growing tall enough that it had to bend over to fit in the bus. The old lady started to scream. The teenagers had their phones out and one of them shouted that she was filming. </p>
<p>"Come on," Edelgard shouted, practically dragging Dedue and Dimitri out of the bus. Dimitri still looked back, just in time to see Glenn thrown into one of the poles in the bus. Dimitri stumbled on the street, but Dedue hauled him up by the back of his shirt.</p>
<p>"He will be fine," Dedue said, though it wasn’t clear if he convincing himself or Dimitri. "We need to go." </p>
<p>Dimitri let himself be led down the street. No one looked twice at a group of kids wandering around, even if they probably seemed homeless since the last time they had taken a shower was two days ago and they'd been sleeping on the streets since then.</p>
<p>Technically they were homeless. </p>
<p>He kept an eye out looking for somewhere they could stay for a bit while Glenn caught up, but nowhere seemed welcoming. It was fairly warm out, at least, so when Dedue suggested they wait at the park Dimitri quickly agreed. </p>
<p>"Do you think it'll take him a long time to find us?" Dimitri asked no one in particular.</p>
<p>Dedue answered with a shrug. "Glenn is very good at fighting. He would not have gotten this far without skill." </p>
<p>"I want to know why he thinks no one will see him," Edelgard said. "He said something about mist — do either of you know what he was talking about?" She looked at the two boys. Both of them shook their heads. "I'll ask when he gets back." </p>
<p>After a bit of wandering, the three found themselves at a playground. There were a few families, but it was surprisingly empty — probably because it was overcast, the clouds promising rain. The three all exchanged looks. They were all a bit old for a playground, but they also had been running for their lives for almost a week — and that was only counting the time together. </p>
<p>Dimitri reached out and tapped Edelgard on the shoulder. "Tag," he said softly. She spun her head to look at him, pigtails flying.</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Tag, you're it!" Dimitri ran for it, bolting towards the playground. Edelgard laughed and chased after, leaving Dedue to run in the opposite direction. </p>
<p>"Come back here!" Edelgard shouted. </p>
<p>"You'll have to catch me first," Dimitri replied. He managed to get on top of the jungle gym. It was made of several platforms and had a slide, some stairs, and a pole that one could slide down. There also was a set of monkey bars leading to it. </p>
<p>Edelgard charged up the stairs and Dimitri dashed for the slide, making it down in time to head to the swings where Dedue was trying to blend in with the wood chips. Dedue tried to run off, but Edelgard changed targets and let out a burst of speed. Her fingers just managed to brush against Dedue’s back.</p>
<p>“You’re it!” She shouted, a laugh peeling into the air. Edelgard dodged out of Dedue’s clumsy counter, heading towards the monkey bars. </p>
<p>Dimitri found himself laughing too as Dedue turned around to run after him. “Can’t get me!” He taunted, looking back and making eye contact with his friend. </p>
<p>“I’m taller than you,” Dedue protested, speeding up to prove his point.</p>
<p>“But I’m fast— ow!” Dimitri fell back as he ran into a solid weight. He bit his lip, palms suddenly scratched up. He looked up at what he had collided with. A tall man peered down at Dimitri. “S-Sorry, sir,” Dimitri squeaked. </p>
<p>“What’s this?” The stranger leaned down. He was wearing a heavy trench coat and a scarf so all Dimitri could see was his bright yellow eyes. “A little girl and her friends… Where are your parents?”</p>
<p>Dimitri wanted to protest, but he found that he couldn’t move. Dedue skid to a halt a few feet away. By the monkey bars, Edelgard perched warrily. The man started to unwrap his scarf. Dedue realized first.</p>
<p>“Monster!” He did what any impulsive kid would have done, which was run forward and grab Dimitri. The monster snarled, scarf falling away to reveal row after row of jagged teeth that would have made a dentist faint. </p>
<p>“Come back here,” it snarled. </p>
<p>“Run,” Dedue told Dimitri, hauling him to his feet through sheer force of will. Dimitri shook his head, snapping out of whatever trance he had been in.</p>
<p>“Don’t look it in the eyes,” he shouted. He glanced at a group of parents with their kids — a few glanced over, but none of them reacted. Dimitri could have yelled at them, but he knew better. They wouldn’t help. </p>
<p>Edelgard, who had scurried over, took Dimitri’s face in her hands. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” She asked. The knife was clutched in her grip and was too close for comfort — Dimitri pulled away but nodded, trying to give her a smile. Edelgard looked at the monster, who was striding towards them but not looking concerned in the slightest. “We need to kill it,” Edelgard said.</p>
<p>“How?” Dimitri asked. She held up the knife. “You can’t — it’ll get you.”</p>
<p>“Then distract it for me.” And that was all the time they had to plan, because the monster was on them. </p>
<p>The three split in different directions. Dedue went to the left, Edelgard to the right, and Dimitri found himself standing in front of it with nothing but his bare hands. There was no Glenn in sight and no idea how long it would take him to show up. </p>
<p>“Come here,” the giant growled.</p>
<p>“Eat shit!” Dimitri shouted. He punched the monster, not entirely sure what it would do but secure in the knowledge that his friends would back him up. The punch didn’t do much. In the distance, thunder rumbled. It was starting to rain. </p>
<p>The giant tried to grab at Dimitri, but Edelgard successfully distracted it by stabbing it in the side. Only, the dagger was small and the giant large enough that it didn’t seem too hurt. It bellowed and took a swipe at her, knocking her back with a hand the size of a dinner plate. Dimitri heard someone scream. He didn’t want to know what the mortals were seeing. </p>
<p>Dedue flanked it on the other side, taking its attention away from Edelgard. “Leave her alone,” he said. The giant ignored Dimitri, not seeing him as a threat without a weapon, and turned to Dedue. </p>
<p>“I’m lucky. Three demigods without help. Time for me to feast.” The giant grinned, lunging at Dedue. </p>
<p>Time seemed to slow down. Dimitri could see Dedue tensing up to fight, but what could he do against a giant? Edelgard was standing up, but she wouldn’t be able to help in time. Not when the giant could crush Dedue in its hands like a tin can. </p>
<p>Rain splattered Dimitri’s hair to his forehead. Thunder rumbled. </p>
<p>“No!” Dimitri screamed, thrusting his hand out. A bolt of lightning shot from the sky, blinding Dimitri. He blinked spots out of his eyes. Once he could see again, the giant was gone. Some ashes scattered in the rain. Edelgard and Dedue stared at him. “Are you okay?” Dimitri asked Dedue, though he couldn’t quite get himself to move. </p>
<p>“I — I am fine,” Dedue said. “Was that—?”</p>
<p>“Just good luck, I’m sure,” Dimitri said, though he didn’t quite believe himself. He forced himself to focus on Edelgard. “Are you okay? It got you pretty good.”</p>
<p>She nodded. Without saying anything, she pointed to the air above Dimitri’s head. He looked up — it was already fading, but he could just see the last glimmer of a lightning bolt. Dimitri frowned. </p>
<p>“I — I don’t understand?” He looked at Edelgard. “Do you know what that is?” </p>
<p>She shook her head. Her eyes were wide as saucers. As he helped her up, a tingle passed through their fingers. </p>
<p>“Glenn’s back,” Dedue commented, still several feet away. His hair was plastered to his forehead thanks to the rain — the slight drizzle had suddenly turned into a downpour.</p>
<p>As Dimitri turned to look, he could see the son of Ares was walking over. He looked pissed — his sword glowed in his hand, his jacket was ripped, and there was a purple bruise across his face. His hair was in a loose ponytail and stuck to his back and shoulders. But, regardless of his expression, he was in one piece and for that Dimitri could breathe a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>Glenn saw the three of them and stopped in his tracks. His shoulders sagged, eyes closing for a moment.</p>
<p>“Shit.” </p>
<p>It didn’t inspire confidence, but before Dimitri could ask, the three of them were being ushered out of the park. Glenn’s expression made it clear that they were not to ask any questions. </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>Two buses and a train later, they stopped. It was a completely different city and Glenn was calmer, but he kept messing with his hair — tying it up, taking it down, braiding it, putting it in a bun — and he didn’t even seem to hear whenever one of them said anything. Dimitri felt dead on his feet and didn’t know what time it was — they had slept on the train a bit but it was still dark now. Glenn didn’t let them stop, walking them from the station to another part of the city entirely. </p>
<p>“Glenn, where are we going?” Dedue asked. His voice was even, but he kept looking at Dimitri with a frown. </p>
<p>“We need to keep moving. It’s not safe for us here.” </p>
<p>“Can we get a hotel?” Dedue replied. Dimitri wanted to tell him to shut up, to stop aggravating Glenn. “Or stop for a moment. My feet hurt.”</p>
<p>Glenn shook his head. “It’s not safe.” That was the end of the conversation.</p>
<p>The group ended up stopping at what felt, to Dimitri, a completely arbitrary location. It was a shallow alley with only one way in or out. Glenn handed the three of them what food he had in his pockets — two granola bars and a slightly crushed bag of Cheetos. The magic of black cargo pants, apparently. </p>
<p>“What are you eating?” Dedue asked Glenn.</p>
<p>“Eh? I’m not hungry. Don’t worry about me.” Glenn leaned against the wall. His sword lay over his lap, the faint glow acting almost like a nightlight. Dimitri, Dedue, and Edelgard all shared looks. Silently, they agreed there was no point trying to convince Glenn otherwise and just tried to appreciate their meager meal a bit more.</p>
<p>It was hard to fall asleep. Dedue apparently could sleep anywhere, laying down his jacket as a pillow. Dimitri didn’t know how he wasn’t cold. Bundled up in his jacket like a burrito, Dimitri shut his eyes and tried to relax as much as possible. </p>
<p>A few minutes passed, then an hour. Dimitri lost track of time, eventually giving up and taking a look around. Edelgard was as far from the entrance to the alley as possible, back to the wall. She had somehow managed to fall asleep while sitting up, which Dimitri respected. The dagger was in her hands. <i>Glenn must not need it back,</i> Dimitri thought.</p>
<p>Speaking of Glenn, Dimitri turned to look at him. In the moonlight, Glenn looked tired. He had taken his hair down at some point so it hung loosely around his face and shoulders. The bruise had turned a pale yellow, a terrible contrast to the dark circles under his eyes. Dimitri, somehow, wasn’t surprised to see that he was still awake, slowly running a whetstone over his blade. </p>
<p>After a moment, Glenn spoke.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep, kiddo?” </p>
<p>Dimitri made a face. “I’m not that young.” He was <i>fourteen</i> after all. </p>
<p>Glenn chuckled. “I know.” He jerked his head to the side. “Want to watch?” There wasn’t anything better to do, so Dimitri got up. He ended up next to Glenn, who shifted so Dimitri had a better view. </p>
<p>This close, Dimitri had no idea how Glenn managed to hold the sword. It looked like it was made out of solid gold, though even in the dim light it was still bright. Dimitri didn’t think that gold worked that way but he was too afraid to ask. The dagger Edelgard had with her was definitely made from a different metal, which just made more questions come up.</p>
<p>“Just ask,” Glenn said.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Dimitri blinked up at Glenn, who wasn’t even looking at him. Glenn kept sharpening his sword. </p>
<p>“You have a question. You’re making the same face as my — my brother when he’s got something on his mind.”</p>
<p>Now Dimitri had an entirely different question, but he didn’t know how to ask without being rude. He knew that he didn’t want people to ask him a lot of questions about who he was, so why would Glenn’s brother be any different? So instead he just gestured towards the blade. </p>
<p>“What’s it made out of?”</p>
<p>“Gold. Imperial gold.” Glenn held it up. The edges were perfectly even. “Blessed and forged using techniques long since lost. It was a gift.”</p>
<p>“From who?”</p>
<p>Glenn put the sword across his lap, balancing it. “My father.” It was clear from his tone that he wasn’t talking about his mortal parent. Glenn grinned as he tossed the whetstone up and down. It almost hid the exhaustion bleeding into his expression. “He’s a hard-ass and a dick, but he’s not too bad.”</p>
<p>Usually when people were called a dick, that wasn’t a good thing. Dimitri would describe his mom as distant but she was still kind and took care of him the best she could. “Do you talk to him a lot?” </p>
<p>“Eh. Bit more than most.” Glenn shrugged. “Gods won’t always admit it, but they play favorites. I know some of my siblings who have never talked to him once. Doesn’t mean they’re bad or unloved, they’re just… Gods have a lot on their minds.” </p>
<p>Dimitri didn’t think that was nice of the gods, but he figured he’d be blasted into smithereens by one if they heard him so he kept his mouth shut. Adults didn’t like kids talking back to them and he didn’t think that gods would be any different. He tried not to frown, setting on a grimace. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you use a gun?” </p>
<p>“They don’t work. You have to use special weapons to kill monsters. It’s why your kitchen knife didn’t help.” Glenn frowned. “As a demigod, you’re twice as vulnerable. A gun could hurt you, same as Imperial gold.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Dimitri drawled, hoping his sarcasm seeped in. “Because I didn’t have enough things trying to kill me.”</p>
<p>“Welcome to being a demigod. You get cool powers but you might die before you’re twenty. But at least you get cool beads.” He pulled at his shirt collar, showing a leather cord with seven beads on the line. Each was painted differently — one had a centaur in a prom dress, another with a blue flame. “You get one each summer. They’re all decided by the counselors, based on what happened that year.”</p>
<p>Cool powers didn’t sound like it was worth a significantly shorter lifespan, but Dimitri guessed it wasn’t worth thinking about. He knew that stars didn’t grant dreams. </p>
<p>Dimitri pointed at the bead with the centaur. He didn’t even have to say anything as Glenn laughed.</p>
<p>“The Florida chapter of the Party Ponies visited. They’re very chaotic. Let’s just say we finally got around to renovating the arts and crafts building… and another half of the camp.” Glenn tucked the beads back in his collar. “You’ll get one. Maybe — eh.” He stopped. his face went blank. </p>
<p>Dimitri followed where Glenn was looking, which was at Edelgard. She snored when she was sleeping. Dedue was silent. </p>
<p>“How many siblings do you have?” Dimitri asked, trying to change the topic as something unsettling crawled up his spine. </p>
<p>Glenn paused. “Hm. Well, with Felix at camp there’ll be nine of us. But the others are my half-siblings. Felix is my only full sibling.” </p>
<p>“You talk about Felix a lot.” It was an observation that Dimitri didn’t mean to say aloud, and he blushed bright red when he realized. Glenn just grinned. </p>
<p>“Well, he is my little brother. What kind of a family member would I be if I didn’t constantly talk about him?” Glenn made it sound so simple. Dimitri wondered if he would have any half-siblings at camp. He didn’t know if it would be a good or bad thing. </p>
<p>Glenn leaned back, closing his eyes halfway. “You two will get along, I’m sure. He’s a hotheaded bean sprout, but he’s got a good heart.”</p>
<p>“You’ve said that before.” Dimitri was starting to have a picture of who Felix was, but if Glenn spoke so highly of him then surely he couldn’t be too bad? “Does he also have a sword?” </p>
<p>Glenn shook his head. “I don’t think he’s ever talked to Ares before. Just Rodrigue.” </p>
<p>Dimitri opened his mouth, but this time he closed it in time. Glenn laughed again, guessing at his question. He cut himself off when Dedue mumbled in his sleep, waiting to see if Dedue woke up. When nothing happened, he continued. </p>
<p>“So, gods aren’t constrained by things like gender or body parts or whatever. I mean, they have some limitations but that’s all metaphysical stuff.” Glenn started to untangle his hair, working his way up one lock and then switching to another. “The best I understand, Ares and Rodrigue — they really liked each other. But neither of them can have kids naturally, but Ares figured that if Athena can do it, so can he — and don’t ask me how Athena does it because I don’t know. A bit of careful magic, some favors called in, and bam.”</p>
<p>The way Glenn said it, Ares might as well have gone to the store and bought a doughnut. Maybe, for the gods, that really was all there was to it. </p>
<p>Dimitri almost asked who Glenn’s mom was, but he figured that was kind of missing the point. </p>
<p>“I guess Felix is almost a clone of me? Except, well, I’m not…” Glenn stopped, hands freezing. Dimitri waited. “Never mind.” Glenn went back to doing his hair. </p>
<p>“Do you think my dad will give me a weapon?” Dimitri wondered. Glenn shrugged. Dimitri’s face must have done something, because then Glenn chuckled, bumping shoulders with him. </p>
<p>“He’d have to be a fool not to give you something. Usually gods wait until their kids are older though.” </p>
<p>“And I have to get claimed.” </p>
<p>Glenn nodded, his face blank.  </p>
<p>Dimitri leaned back against the wall. “I hope I get claimed soon.” He didn’t want to even think about whether his mom knew who his dad was. If she did, that meant that she hadn’t told him. If she didn’t, then maybe his dad didn’t care about him. He didn’t know which would be worse. </p>
<p>He was used to adults not thinking about him, but that didn’t make it any better. But gods… couldn’t they be anywhere they wanted? Couldn’t they see anything they wanted? What stopped them from floating down from the heavens with some gifts and child support? Or maybe Dimitri was just such a fuck up that even his godly parent didn’t care about him. </p>
<p>Glenn was looking at Dimitri with a soft expression. Dimitri hated it. He wanted to tell Glenn just where he could shove his sympathy. It was obvious that Glenn was the perfect demigod. He had a magical sword and he spoke with his dad and he even had a little brother with the same parents. Who else could say that? Definitely not Dimitri. </p>
<p>As Glenn put his sword away, the anger died back down. Dimitri swallowed hard, realizing what must have happened.</p>
<p>“Your sword makes people angry, doesn’t it?” He asked. Glenn let out a breathless laugh as he nodded. He pat the pommel, the light gleaming off his eyes. “Why aren’t you so angry all the time?” Dimitri added.</p>
<p>“You get used to it. Besides, I’m a son of Ares. It doesn’t make me as angry as it does everyone else.” Glenn yawned. Dimitri couldn’t tell if it was real or not. “I wish you were my brother, but you definitely aren’t.” </p>
<p>Dimitri decided that Glenn meant it as a compliment, but before he could reply he found himself also yawning. He glared at Glenn, silently blaming him for the reaction. Glenn smirked.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep, Dimitri. We’ll talk more in the morning.”</p>
<p>“I’m not tired,” Dimitri lied. </p>
<p>“Go to sleep,” Glenn insisted. “I’m going to make you walk even more tomorrow. Have to get your steps in.” Glenn snorted at his own joke. Dimitri wanted to argue, but he was tired and he didn’t doubt that Glenn planned on marching them like a madman. “Good night, Dimitri.”</p>
<p>“Night, Glenn.” Dimitri didn’t dream that night. </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>In the morning, Glenn had them get to a self-serve car wash. He was grumpy, Dimitri was hungry, and Edelgard kept jumping at sudden noises. The little group huddled just out of sight of the street. Four teenagers at a car wash without a car? That was asking for the cops to come over. With his current mood, Glenn probably would pick a fight and get himself arrested.</p>
<p>“Hold this,” Glenn said, handing Dimitri the spray nozzle. Glenn fished out a few crumpled bills from his pockets — Dimitri didn’t want to think about how much money was left and what the plan was after that was out. How far was camp? It felt like they had been travelling forever, but Dimitri knew they hadn’t been going the most direct route either. </p>
<p>Glenn had just enough quarters to get the water to start running. In the mist, a faint rainbow appeared. Glenn took out a gold coin — not the cheesy one that someone would use at a party, but one the size of a half-dollar and shiny. </p>
<p>“Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, get me Byleth at Camp Half-Blood.” Glenn tossed the coin into the mist. Dimitri flinched but it disappeared as soon as it hit the water. The image shifted and suddenly, Dimitri could see a green-haired person standing outside. They had a fishing pole in their hands but were dressed in dark robes, which Dimitri thought would be pretty uncomfortable to fish in. “Hey, Byleth,” Glenn called. </p>
<p>The person — Byleth — looked over. They raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I went looking for one, I’ve got three. I don’t have much time, but it’s worse than we thought.” </p>
<p>Dimitri glanced at Dedue, who shrugged. Even Edelgard, who seemed to know a lot more than Dimitri or just picked up on it quicker, looked confused. Dimitri had heard enough adults talk about him as a problem to know this was different. Glenn was frustrated about something, but he wasn’t mad at any of them. That made Dimitri a lot more relieved than he thought it would. </p>
<p>“Who are their parents?” Byleth asked.</p>
<p>“That’s the thing. I’m not sure about Dedue but the other two are confirmed.” Glenn said <i>confirmed</i> the way someone else might have said <i>infected.</i> </p>
<p>“Wait, how do you know who my parent is? I don’t even know!” Edelgard complained. She looked up at Byleth, squinting as if that would improve the connection. </p>
<p>Dimitri felt like the ground was coming out from under him. Did Glenn really know? After their whole conversation last night... Dimitri wasn’t sure if he was upset or angry or <i>what</i>. He didn’t even know how he was supposed to feel. </p>
<p>“Are you a demigod too?” Edelgard asked, staring at Byleth. </p>
<p>Glenn chuckled with none of his usual humor. “Edelgard, this is Byleth. They’re the head of camp. They’re immortal.”</p>
<p>“So you’re a god?” Dimitri blurted out. </p>
<p>“I am not a god.” But Byleth didn’t expand on that. “Glenn, are you saying that they’re both—”</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>Byleth let out a deep breath. “I’ll see what help I can send. How far are you?” </p>
<p>“Not too far, but it’s tricky. There’s a lot of monsters and they know where we want to go. We should get there soon though.” Glenn winced as the timer started to beep. The monitor showed that they had another thirty seconds. “Any chance Seteth can pull some strings?” </p>
<p>“I will try, but there is a limit to what he can do.” Byleth looked at Glenn, then at the three others. Their eyes were blank — Dimitri had the unsettling sensation of looking at a doll, glass eyes seeing everything and nothing. But Byleth then blinked and turned away. “I'll arrange a car for you. The same place as usual."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Glenn replied. He sounded surprisingly earnest. Dimitri knew now was not a good time to ask why they hadn't been driving this whole time, but his tired feet almost overrode his brain. </p>
<p>The corners of Byleth's mouth pulled up, though their eyes remained exactly the same. "May the gods bless you, Glenn.”</p>
<p>“Uh, one last thing — my brother—”</p>
<p>“He arrived yesterday. He’s very excited.” Byleth actually smiled. It was like looking at someone completely different. “He already has gotten into three fights.”</p>
<p>“Sounds about right. Tell Felix I—” The water shut off and the image of Byleth disappeared. Glenn looked disappointed for a second, before he smiled at the three of them. “Okay, let’s get something to eat. I’ve got enough for McDonald’s — who wants burgers?” </p>
<p>Not a moment passed before Edelgard stomped her foot. “Not until you tell me who my parent is!” </p>
<p>Dimitri stared at her like she had grown a second head. Glenn was kind for the most part, but he also scared Dimitri sometimes. After all, Dimitri knew that he couldn't trust Glenn just because Glenn was also a teenager. Edelgard had no such fear, glaring at Glenn with a look that could at least maim. Glenn sighed, though he didn't look surprised. </p>
<p>“It’s dangerous. Once you know, your scent gets stronger. More monsters will show up.” </p>
<p>“They’re already hunting us,” Edelgard pointed out. "I want to know who at least one of my parents are." </p>
<p>“She’s right,” Dimitri chimed in, a moment of bravery rushing through his veins. She glanced at him, surprised that he was on her side, but he wasn’t going to let Glenn laugh this off. He could see what Edelgard could see, the truth dangling right in front of him. It was close enough to grab, if only he leapt for it. “And I want to know too. Ever since the park, you’ve known, haven’t you?” </p>
<p>“Please, Glenn,” Edelgard said. “I know you can protect us. You said we’re just a few more days from camp, but I can’t wait that long. I’ve wanted to know who my parents were ever since I was a baby. If you know—”</p>
<p>“I might be wrong,” Glenn said, his tone that of a man who was very rarely wrong. “You aren’t allowed to be mad if I’m wrong.”</p>
<p>Edelgard and Dimitri glanced at each other, then nodded in synch. Glenn sighed. </p>
<p>“Fine. But I’m getting myself French fries first.”</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>Dimitri, Edelgard, and Dedue were sharing a McDonald’s Happy Meal when Glenn finally told them.</p>
<p>“That’s not possible,” Dimitri said.</p>
<p>“Why not? The gods aren’t constrained like mortals.” Glenn sipped his soda. Dimitri would be angry at how Glenn was acting so nonchalant, but Glenn kept looking between the three of them with a cautious gaze and he was tense underneath his jacket. He didn’t actually seem to be taking this as casually as he was trying to pretend.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t my mom want me then? There’s no way that the king of the gods would have just… abandoned us.” Edelgard’s eyebrows furrowed over her narrowed eyes. “I don’t understand. The gods are — they’re gods! Surely they’d pick someone better.”</p>
<p>“You think the gods even know that your mother isn’t in the picture and Dimitri’s barely was? The gods don’t pick lovers for their parenting skills.” It was the first time Glenn sounded bitter, but he hid it with a bite of fries. </p>
<p>Dimitri glanced at Edelgard. "But that would make us—" </p>
<p>"Siblings. Yeah." Glenn managed a smile. "They're not too bad. Bit annoying. Sometimes they steal your clothes. Sometimes they steal your haircut." Glenn flipped some hair over his shoulder. "You two probably don't have to worry about that — or maybe you will. I don't care." </p>
<p>Edelgard was looking at the table. A deep frown was drawn across her face. Dimitri tried not to take it personally. How could he? Edelgard was cool and clever and he really liked how she had stabbed the giant, but… siblings? That felt like a responsibility. </p>
<p>Dedue shifted in his seat. "They do not look anything like one another," he pointed out. </p>
<p>"Of course not. Except for a few exceptions, your human blood is going to change what you look like. Gods are more… intangible." Glenn sipped his drink. "I wasn't sure about you, Dimitri, but I was pretty sure about Edelgard."</p>
<p>"How?" She murmured. "How did you know when I didn't even know?" </p>
<p>"Don't feel bad. I was sent out here to find a child of Zeus. Found you, sat on it for a bit. I wasn't sure until you told me about the time you shocked a monster to death. You think a normal taser would kill a monster?" </p>
<p>Edelgard didn't have a reply. Glenn frowned. He picked up the toy that came with one of the meals — a silly beanie baby in rainbow print. He held it up in Edelgard's face. </p>
<p>"It's not too bad. Parents are difficult. Immortal parents are immortally difficult. Plus hey, now you have a brother!" Glenn spread his arms wide. No one said anything. He sighed, dropping the beanie baby on the table. "So, cards on the table. One kid from the big guy? That's rough. Two kids from him? That's bad."</p>
<p>"Because of the scent?" Dedue asked. </p>
<p>"Yup." Glenn popped the <i>P</i>. "So we have to get going. Sorry, but you'll rest when we're safe. I'd rather you be mad at me than dead." He stood up. "I'm going to pee. Try not to get killed in the meantime." </p>
<p>He left the three of them sitting at the table. Dimitri snuck another chicken nugget. It tasted like cardboard. </p>
<p>A family with three kids came in. Dimitri winced when the toddler started to cry. The mom took her outside, giving her husband a look. </p>
<p>Edelgard whispered something. Dimitri looked at her. He gestured to his ears.</p>
<p>“I didn’t hear you,” he told her. Edelgard blushed and told him it didn’t matter. “Okay.” A moment passed. Dedue cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Edelgard asked if you wanted to be her brother.” Dedue had a blank expression even as Edelgard glared at him for ratting her out. </p>
<p>Dimitri wasn’t sure what to say. </p>
<p>“Do you want to be my sister?” He asked instead. Edelgard shrugged. She didn’t look like she was going to say anything else. Her eyes kept going from the table to him, then back at the table. Dimitri bit his lip. He wanted to ask why they had to be siblings — a bitter part of him wished he was brothers with Glenn or even Dedue. Not like Edelgard was bad, but… </p>
<p>“I think you’re a cool sister,” Dimitri said.</p>
<p>Edelgard’s eyes went wide as she focused on Dimitri. “Really?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Anyone who can shank a giant is pretty cool in my book.” Dimitri was startled when Glenn came back. He grabbed his drink off the table, giving the trio a calculated gaze. “We didn’t get killed,” Dimitri said.</p>
<p>Glenn laughed. He reached down to ruffle Dimitri’s hair. His hands were still a little wet. </p>
<p>“All right, any other big questions before we head out to continue our adventure?” He asked. </p>
<p>No one said anything. Glenn nodded once, made sure that they took all their trash and threw it out, and ushered them out of the McDonald’s. Thinking about it later, Dimitri would be certain that the homeless man they passed on the street had fangs. </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>The monsters stopped pretending at stealth and started just attacking at any moment when the party got to Queens. In a subway car, a cyclops tried taking a bite out of Dedue, only stopping when Glenn stabbed it over and over again until it was dust. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Edelgard asked, standing next to Glenn with her knife out. Dedue nodded.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Glenn told them, voice wavering.</p>
<p>As they walked through a park, a woman with two snake tails for legs came out of nowhere and managed to rake her claws across Dimitri’s back. Glenn fought her for a bit before Dedue pushed her into a bush. The plant consumed her — not that they stopped to watch. Glenn carried Dimitri away, his hands and jacket getting soaked with blood.</p>
<p>“Here,” Glenn said, giving Dimitri a bit of a brownie. Before he could even think about arguing, the sliver was pressed against his lips and he swallowed it on instinct. It tasted like pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni, warmth filling him through his fingers and toes. “Ambrosia,” Glenn explained.</p>
<p>“Food of the gods,” Edelgard said, eyes wide. Dimitri felt his back stop aching, could turn his head and look at Dedue who was lingering a few feet back. </p>
<p>“What did you do?” Dimitri asked, voice hoarse. </p>
<p>“I am not sure,” Dedue confessed.</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out at camp. Come on. We’re close and they know it — they’re getting desperate.” Glenn stood up and winced. It was hard to tell if he was hurt, his torso now covered in Dimitri’s blood and the accumulated dirt that came from sleeping on the streets. "Just a bit further." </p>
<p><i>Just a bit</i> ended up being over two hours of walking to a car rental. Dimitri was certain that the four of them were going to get arrested, but Glenn just sauntered up to the desk and said something about picking up a rental. He fished his wallet out of his jacket, so the employee could verify that he was actually who he claimed to be. </p>
<p>"Is Glenn limping?" Dedue murmured. Dimitri glanced up at him. Edelgard narrowed her eyes. </p>
<p>"I didn't notice. Why didn't I notice?" She replied. The question didn't get answered. Glenn came back over, spinning car keys in his hand. "Can I drive?" Edelgard asked, brightening.</p>
<p>"No way," Glenn said. "There's no way you even have a permit."</p>
<p>"May I?" Dedue looked completely serious. "I have a permit."</p>
<p>Glenn looked like he was considering it, but then he probably remembered that they were being chased by a group of bloodthirsty monsters and shook his head. "Once this is over, I will let you drive me anywhere in the camp vans. Now let's go — if we make good time, we'll get to camp in time for dinner." </p>
<p>The car was a tiny compact with a broken AC, but the windows rolled down without a problem and Glenn was able to put the radio on to some alt rock station. It was blasting <i>My Chemical Romance</i> and <i>Fall Out Boy</i> the whole ride. As he drove, Glenn gripped the wheel like he could strangle it into obedience. </p>
<p>A few times, Dimitri almost asked if Dedue could take over. Permit or no, there was no way he was a worse driver than Glenn. </p>
<p>It started to rain as they turned off the main road, starting to hear towards what looked like the middle of nowhere. </p>
<p>"I don't like this," Edelgard muttered. The radio was going in and out, the station fading as they moved out of its range. "Something feels wrong."</p>
<p>"We'll be fine," Glenn said. "We're almost there." It didn't take a genuine to tell that he was trying to convince himself, not the three of them. </p>
<p>Dimitri didn't know what to say. His nails dug into the upholstery. He adjusted the seatbelt. It felt impossibly tight over his chest, like he was slowly being strangled by the contraption. </p>
<p>It wasn't clear what exactly happened, but the result was clear. They hit something or a tire exploded or maybe Glenn just lost control, but there was a loud bang and suddenly the car was spinning. Edelgard screamed, Dimitri felt his head spin, and something collided with his face — later, he'd realize it was Dedue's arm. </p>
<p>The car only stopped as they flew off the side of the road and landed in a ditch. The front airbags bashed Glenn in the face and the side ones stopped Dimitri's brains from scattering across the cheap interior. </p>
<p>Dimitri was seeing double of everything. He didn't know where the moaning was coming from until he looked at Dedue. He was breathing but his eyes were closed, his forehead bleeding heavily. </p>
<p>"No, no, no," Dimitri stammered, unbuckling himself. "Glenn? Edelgard? Dedue's hurt," he said. He placed a hand on Dedue's chest. </p>
<p>His heart was beating rapidly — was that a good thing? A bad thing? Dimitri didn't know. He suddenly couldn't remember how to get out of a car but needed nothing else, smoke filling his nostrils and the sound of rain pounding on the roof of the car making his head throb. Or was he hurt too? He didn't know. He didn't know anything. </p>
<p>"I — I'm fine," Edelgard replied, though she didn't sound like it. "Glenn?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm here." Glenn smacked the dashboard. "Fuck. This — this is bad." He sounded scared. Dimitri didn't like that. "We have to get out of here." </p>
<p>"The door's stuck," Edelgard said. </p>
<p>"Is Dedue waking up?" Glenn asked as he pushed against his door. Dimitri shook his head. "Fuck. Okay, let's be smart about this. Kiddo, try your door."</p>
<p>Dimitri wanted to stay that this was not the time to call him kid, but his anger was overridden by fear. He pushed against his door. It didn't budge. </p>
<p>"I — I think it's stuck." Dimitri felt a pit in his stomach. Glenn was trying his door, but the entire left side of the car was stuck in mud. Dimitri shoved himself against his door again and, as if he just needed to try again, the entire door popped off. He went sprawling on the ground. "I got it," he wheezed. His lungs hurt. The rain was cold against his skin. </p>
<p>Glenn waited for Edelgard to get out of the car to drag Dedue out and prop him up against the car. Dedue was still knocked out, and Glenn was out of ambrosia. They were in the middle of the countryside, not a cellphone among them. The only difference in the landscape was a hill in the distance, bare and unmarked. Glenn could probably carry Dedue, but for how long? And uphill? </p>
<p>Before they could make plans, a howl echoed in the distance. Dimitri felt his blood run cold.</p>
<p>"What was that?" He asked. Glenn pulled his sword out. "Glenn, what was that?" Dimitri repeated. </p>
<p>"Hell hound," Glenn whispered. He was looking at the road they had driven in on. His hair was plastered to his face and shoulders as the rain started to really come down, as if the world was trying to wash them away. "Dimitri, you three need to get to that hill. Keep running until you see a farmhouse." </p>
<p>Edelgard clutched Dimitri's arm. "Come on, we need to go." </p>
<p>"I — I can't carry Dedue alone." Dimitri forced himself to move. He put one of Dedue's arms over his shoulders as Edelgard mirrored him on the other side. It was surprisingly easy to pick Dedue up, though his feet were still dragging on the ground. There was no solving that. Dedue was just too tall. </p>
<p>Glenn moved behind them, staying a few yards away. He kept his back to them, eyes not leaving the horizon. He was definitely limping and his nose was twisted at what had to be a painful angle. Thunder echoed in the distance. Dimitri looked up in time to see lightning streak across the sky. He sent a silent plea to his father for help. </p>
<p><i>You're the king, aren't you? Can't you do something? Send us help? Please,</i> he thought. </p>
<p>Another howl reached Dimitri's ears. He shivered, pausing as he reached the base of the hill. Edelgard stared at him.</p>
<p>"Come on, we need to get going!" She shouted. Dimitri didn't reply because he then saw the first monster appear on the horizon. </p>
<p>It was a giant dog, but not any kind of dog that Dimitri had ever seen before. The eyes were bright red and, even this far away, Dimitri could see that it had claws the size of a yardstick. The dog had to be at least as big as the car that they had just crashed, if not bigger. </p>
<p>There were three of them. And, behind them, another collection of monsters, things that Dimitri had seen in movies and things he hadn't seen. It seemed like every monster in the world had come to try to kill them. The worst part was that Dimitri knew it was because of him, because of his scent. </p>
<p>"Run," Glenn said. He turned and shoved Dimitri forward. "Run!" </p>
<p>Dimitri didn't need encouragement. He and Edelgard hobbled forward as quickly as they could, spurred on by Glenn pushing them and yelling at them as if he could motivate them to suddenly go faster by sheer power of will. A mixture of panic and hopelessness began to consume Dimitri. </p>
<p>He wasn't sure what the plan was. Even if they got over the hill, the monsters would just follow them. They would need every person in camp to be as competent a fighter as Glenn, but he had made it very clear that this was a summer camp where fighting was mandatory but mostly in name. Dimitri couldn't help and Edelgard looked just as tired as he felt. </p>
<p><i>We're going to die,</i> Dimitri thought. <i>So close and I'm still going to die.</i> </p>
<p>He stumbled as he reached the top of the hill. Edelgard was suddenly taking all of Dedue's weight and fell to her knees. She looked at him, mouth open to yell, but Dimitri just smiled. </p>
<p>"I'm happy you're my sister," he said. He could feel his eyes watering and hoped the rain hid the tears. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to grow up together." </p>
<p>Edelgard looked at Glenn, who was standing on the top of the hill. His sword glowed brighter than any lightning bolt. </p>
<p>Dedue's eyes fluttered. He squinted at Dimitri, who gave him a weak smile. </p>
<p>"We made it to camp," Dimitri told him. "We made it." </p>
<p>"Seteth, wake up the healers!" Someone shouted. Dimitri looked over and saw the person from the Iris Message — Byleth — standing on the bottom of the hill. There was someone else with them, a man who ran off presumably to get help. Byleth started running towards them, but in his heart Dimitri knew they'd be too late. </p>
<p>On this side of the hill, he could also see an entire collection of Greek buildings. Camp Half-Blood was beautiful even at night, a perfect reconstruction of a land eroded by time. The structures faded in and out of sight as thunder and lightning broke in the sky. Some of the blasts seemed to be red, but Dimitri was certain his mind was just playing tricks on him. </p>
<p>"Get to Byleth," Glenn suddenly said, voice just loud enough to be heard over the thunder. "They'll keep you safe." </p>
<p>"What about you?" Dimitri asked, even though he already knew the answer, could feel his blood rising. </p>
<p>"I'm giving you time." Glenn glanced back at him. "Tell Felix I'm sorry." </p>
<p>Dimitri couldn't reply, because Dedue chose that moment to stagger to his feet. Edelgard rushed down the hill towards Byleth as Dedue took Dimitri's hand and pulled him away from Glenn. Dimitri tried pushing him away, but all of Dimitri's energy was gone. He might as well have been fighting against the ocean tides.</p>
<p>"No! I won't let you die for me," Dimitri screamed. </p>
<p>Glenn didn't answer, didn't look back at him. Dedue wasn't so cruel as to cover Dimitri's eyes, so Dimitri could see the first hell hound appear and launch itself at the single demigod. </p>
<p>All the other times, Dimitri had been too injured or running away, so he never got to see Glenn fight. He could see now just why Glenn was the favored son of Ares. </p>
<p>It was like watching a dance. Glenn would move one way, the monster would respond, and Glenn would reply in kind. He was not so much reacting as he was returning the favor, each movement tight and disciplined. Even though he was bleeding and exhausted, he still flowed like water. His sword clashed against claws, cut into flesh. Monster after monster bled on the grass. It didn't matter that it was raining or that he was hopelessly outnumbered. For a moment, it looked like he could win. </p>
<p>Dimitri should have known that it was too good to be true.</p>
<p>Glenn was hit by a claw, stumbled just a little. The illusion was shattered. The last of the hell hounds, still covered in the blood and ash of its compatriots, pounced. Even though Dimitri was too far to hear, he could see Glenn's mouth move in a single word— </p>
<p><i>Father.</i> </p>
<p>As the hell hound reached its prey, a miracle happened. Glenn's body changed. His skin grew hard and grey, his limbs long, his hair extended outwards in all directions. His sword tumbled from his grasp, falling into the grass and mud on the hilltop. </p>
<p>He turned into a tree, tall and ancient, and the monsters who tried to come over the hill were repelled by an invisible force. Even as they snarled and growled at Dimitri and Dedue, Dimitri knew that they were safe. They had made it to Camp Half-Blood.</p>
<p>But Glenn was dead. </p>
<p># </p>
<p>Dimitri woke up in a warm bed. The prior night was a blur. His limbs hurt. His head was sore. There was a person with emerald green hair sitting next to his bedside. Dimitri had barely licked his lips when the man looked at him with deep, lonely eyes. </p>
<p>"Ah, you're awake." The loneliness was replaced with careful consideration. "I am Seteth. You have been asleep for thirteen hours. Please, drink this." Without waiting, Seteth raised a glass with a straw and placed the straw on Dimitri's lips. </p>
<p>Feeling too tired to care about being treated like a child, Dimitri sipped. It felt like he was drinking perfectly seasoned hot chocolate, a bit of spice adding a kick but the chocolate smooth and silky — nothing like the cheap powder packs that his mom usually got at the dollar store. It did make him feel better, and the last vestiges of brain fog lifted. </p>
<p>"Is Glenn—"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, yes." Seteth frowned. "He was a brave young man. He will be missed." </p>
<p>Dimitri was pretty sure he was going to start crying, which made him more upset and then more likely to cry. Seteth continued, as if he could talk Dimitri out of it while not actually talking to him. </p>
<p>"Dedue and Edelgard are safe. They are in their own rooms right now. This is the Big House. It's where Byleth, my daughter, and I stay. I am one of the… counselors for camp." Seteth set the glass down. "I imagine you have many questions. Our usual orientation video will be insufficient and I'm not sure what Glenn already spoke to you about." </p>
<p>With absolutely no logic, Dimitri almost asked if he could call his mother. It was the worst feeling, a terrible ache in his chest that reminded him that he left and she probably didn't even care. </p>
<p>"I… I think I want to see Dedue and Edelgard, if that's okay." </p>
<p>Seteth nodded. "I will see if they are well enough for it. Please finish this while I am gone. It's nectar, the drink of the gods. It will help heal you in limited quantities." </p>
<p>Despite his situation, Dimitri asked what Seteth meant by that. </p>
<p>"If you drink too much, you may spontaneously combust." He stood. "I want to reassure you that you're safe here, Dimitri. Glenn's sacrifice was not in vain." He left as if that was supposed to make Dimitri feel better. </p>
<p>It didn't. </p>
<p>Edelgard was apparently still asleep, but Dedue agreed to see him. Dimitri wasn't allowed to go by himself, though. Seteth didn't make Dimitri get into a wheelchair or something, but he watched Dimitri like a hawk even just moving from one room to the next. </p>
<p>Considering Dedue had gotten knocked out and was essentially dragged from one place to another, he didn't look too bad. He had a relieved expression when Dimitri sat on his bedside. There were bandages across his arms and around his head, but no worse than Dimitri. </p>
<p>"I am glad you're safe," Dedue said. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you're safe," Dimitri echoed. He felt the next words catch in his throat. "Glenn—"</p>
<p>"Byleth told me," Dedue interrupted. "I saw." He closed his eyes. "I saw." </p>
<p>They didn't talk very much, both out of exhaustion and the simple truth that there wasn't much to say. Seteth was also silent when he escorted Dimitri back to his room, where Dimitri fell right back asleep.</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>Dimitri met Felix when he woke up next. Kind of. There was a loud fight happening outside his door, two unfamiliar voices penetrating Dimitri's sleep.</p>
<p>"Get out of my way, old man," a high and slightly squeaky voice demanded. </p>
<p>"Felix, you know you have been forbidden to come to the Big House during this time—" </p>
<p>"I don't care about the rules! The person in there is the reason my brother is dead. You cannot stop me from seeing them. Per the Ancient laws, the brother of someone may break the law of hospitality if that is what he needs to get revenge on his brother's killer." </p>
<p>There was a stammer from Seteth — who had hair that reminded Dimitri of the evergreen trees back home, a fact he noticed with a twist in his chest — before he crossed his arms. </p>
<p>"You are not quoting the Ancient laws at me, young man. I will ask Dimitri if he wishes to see you when he is awake. Until then, you are banned from the Big House for constantly trying to start a fight and interrupting the healing process." Seteth sounded like someone's dad. Apparently Felix thought this too, because he shouted,</p>
<p>"You aren't my father! I hate you. I hate this stupid camp. I wish I never came here." And stomped away. </p>
<p>Dimitri wouldn't actually meet Felix until Glenn's funeral.</p>
<p>Edelgard was there. She was in a pair of shorts and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, her hair pulled into a bun that reminded Dimitri of Glenn. She was standing next to a guy with black hair that covered half his face and another guy who had bright orange hair. Though she didn't say anything, she nodded at Dimitri when she saw him. </p>
<p>Dedue had also gotten a T-shirt, though his jeans were a bit too small. He hugged Dimitri wordlessly, a comfort that made Dimitri's heart ache a little less. </p>
<p>Camp was made up of about a hundred, a hundred twenty campers of various ages. Glenn was either very popular or everyone had been forced to show up, because everyone was crowded into an open air amphitheatre. There was a shroud made of cotton, a red spear and a glowing sword crossed on the front. Seeing it made Dimitri grit his teeth, made him want to punch a wall or go to Olympus and fight some of the gods for being such bastards, for letting this happen. </p>
<p>Felix was standing with his half-siblings. He was the smallest of all of them and looked so much like Glenn and yet nothing like him at all. The same gold eyes and black hair, but Felix was all round and slight where Glenn had been tall and sharp. Felix couldn't have been taller than Dimitri and that was rare. </p>
<p>Unlike the other campers, Felix was in all black. His eyes were red and he still had snot around his nose. His hands were curled into fists and Dimitri could tell that all his siblings were keeping a healthy distance from him. It was tragic. It wasn't what Glenn would have wanted. </p>
<p>The ceremony was beautiful. Byleth said the funeral rites, Felix was handed a torch and he silently set Glenn's shroud on fire. There was nothing in the shroud. Dimitri didn't know how he felt about that. </p>
<p>"You're Dimitri," Felix said, confronting him before he and Dedue could slip away from the crowd. This close, Dimitri confirmed what he had thought. He hoped that a mutual understanding would pass between them like it had with Dedue — not a single one of them cared for their bodies, had clearly invested some time into being someone different, but nothing came from Felix. Instead, he glared. "You're who Glenn died for." </p>
<p>It seemed pointless to mention that Dedue and Edelgard were also there. Dimitri nodded. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry about Glenn."</p>
<p>Felix's face twisted into something ugly, something dark. "I don't care about your apologies. They don't mean anything to me. You got my brother killed. You aren't worth it. I don't care who your father is." </p>
<p>A redhead came up next to Felix, an easy smile on his face not quite meeting his eyes. "Hey, Felix, you want to go beat me up in the training arena?" </p>
<p>"No." Felix pointed at Dimitri. "I challenge you to a duel to the death for my brother's honor." </p>
<p>The redhead sighed. "Come on, Felix, Byleth banned duels to the death like three years ago." He placed a hand on Felix's shoulder and Dimitri thought Felix was going to break his fingers. </p>
<p>"I don't want to fight you," Dimitri said, drawing Felix's attention back to him. "Glenn told me about you. How much he looked forward—"</p>
<p>"I don't care! Glenn is dead and you aren't and it isn't fair." Felix pushed the redhead away and then marched off. Most of the campers had cleared out, but his half-siblings and a few others still stared at Felix as he left. Another sigh, this one softer, escaped the redheaded.</p>
<p>"Sorry about Felix. I'm Sylvain." He extended a hand for Dimitri to shake. </p>
<p>"Dimitri," he replied. Sylvain's hands were soft and smelled slightly like vanilla and rose. "I… didn't mean to make him so upset." It sounded stupid. Dimitri was the reason Glenn was dead. It was only natural that Felix hated him.</p>
<p>"He's been looking forward to seeing his brother again. He's taking it rough. But I'm watching out for him." There was an implication there, a promise that Sylvain was not kind enough to absolve Dimitri of his sin if Dimitri did not deserve it. "I think Byleth wants to talk to you." He left, meandering his way to where Felix had gone.  </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>Byleth told Dimitri and Edelgard that they'd live in Cabin One — Zeus's cabin. It was a squat building made of gold and silver chrome. Inside, it smelled like ozone. It felt empty and sad. There was dust in the corners and a few spiders hanging around. </p>
<p>"I will have some basic toiletries sent over for you both. Dinner is at six. You are exempt from activities for the rest of the week." Byleth stared at Dimitri. He was starting to get used to it. There wasn't any malice behind their eyes, at least none that he sensed and he was pretty good at reading adults. "Did you have any questions?" They looked at Edelgard. No one said anything. Byleth left. </p>
<p>Edelgard sat on a bunk and Dimitri sat across from her. They didn't look at each other. Without saying anything, Edelgard drew a knife from her pocket. It was Glenn’s. Dimitri stared at it. Edelgard seemed to challenge him to say something. He looked away. </p>
<p>"I don't like it here," Dimitri admitted. "I miss Glenn." He watched Edelgard give him a funny look. </p>
<p>He didn't feel like he was really there, felt like she was looking through him — or maybe he was looking at all of this from out of his own body. He felt light, as if he were floating. Nothing was real. He wasn't actually sitting in a cabin, he was back at home sleeping and any moment his mother would wake him up or his alarm would go off and he'd run to school with his backpack still open. </p>
<p>"I miss Glenn too, but we're safe now," Edelgard said slowly. "That's what he wanted. He wanted us to be safe." </p>
<p>“He wanted to see his brother,” Dimitri replied. Edelgard didn’t have a response. A moment passed. “Are you mad at me?”</p>
<p>“No. Why would I be mad at you?” Edelgard sounded genuine. Dimitri wished he could trust her. He wasn’t sure if he could trust anyone. He was too tired for that. “Are you going to stay?” The <i>Do you still want to be my sibling</i> went unsaid, but Dimitri could hear it anyway. Edelgard was biting her bottom lip. Funny, really. She hadn’t done that though the whole time they were together. </p>
<p>Dimitri thought about the alternative. Would Byleth even let him go if he tried? How long could he survive out there, now that he knew about the monsters? </p>
<p>He thought about Glenn, who had gone back and apparently gotten his house burned down. He thought about Felix, who was at camp and safe but who had lost his brother. He thought about Dedue, who had barely shared anything about himself but still managed to be a source of security for Dimitri through all of this. </p>
<p>He thought about Edelgard, who didn’t have anywhere to go, who kept being left behind by people who said they were her family. Dimitri understood what that felt like. He doubted his mother even missed him.</p>
<p>“I think that I’ll end up liking it here,” Dimitri said slowly. Edelgard smiled at him. </p>
<p>“I think that as well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ashes8012">Twitter.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>